Warriors: The Legend's Return Trilogy - Book One - A Legend's Rebirth
by Xythic
Summary: Wildfire, a legend among the Warrior Clans. Now forgotten, he makes his return hundreds of years after he died. But what secret does this cat hold?One that has decided and will decide the fate of the Clans. But only StarClan and a lone medicine cat know, and it's up to her to help him fulfil his promise and destiny. But what happens when he falls in love with her, and her with him?
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own Warriors. Most characters belong to Erin Hunter**

**Ancient ThunderClan**

Leader: Thunder

Warriors: Wildfire

**Ancient RiverClan**

Leader: River

**Ancient WindClan**

Leader: Wind

Deputy: Foxheart

**Ancient ShadowClan**

Leader: Shadow

**Ancient SkyClan**

Leader: Sky

**SkyClan**

Leader: Leafstar – brown and cream tabby she-cat

Deputy: Sharpclaw – huge dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Echosong – pretty silver tabby she-cat

Warriors: Patchfoot – black and white tom

Petalnose – pale grey she-cat

Sageclaw - pale grey tom

Sparrowpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Waspwhisker – grey and white tom

Mintwhisker - grey tabby she-cat

Shrewtooth – skinny black tom

Ebonyclaw – striking black cat

Billystorm – ginger and white tom

Apprentice, Snookpaw

Harveymoon – white tom

Macgyver – black and white tom

Rockshade – black tom (Clovertail's son)

Bouncefire – ginger tom (Clovertail's son)

Tinycloud – small white she-cat (Clovertail's daughter)

Apprentices: Snookpaw – black and white tom

Frecklepaw – mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits): Fallowfern – pale brown she-cat

Clovertail – light brown she-cat with white belly and legs.

Elders: Lichenfur – grey mottled she-cat

Tangle – ragged tabby tom

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Warriors: Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryclaw - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molefrost - cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Lilymist - pale ginger she-cat

Seedfall - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Apprentices: Amberpaw - gray she-cat with white markings and amber eyes. Apprentice Medicine Cat.

Dewpaw - gray tom with amber eyes

Snowpaw - white tom with amber eyes

Jaggedpaw - dark brown - almost black - tom with a jagged left ear

Pansypaw - pure white she-cat

Thistlepaw - spiky-furred brown-and-white tom

Hollypaw - brown tabby she-cat

Queens: Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat (expecting Foxleap's kits)

Dovewing - pale grey she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Spiderleg's kits)

Elders: Graystripe - long-haired grey tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Daisy - long-furred cream she-cat


	2. Prologue - The Mysterious Cat

**Prologue:**

Echosong blinked open her eyes. She was in a place where she had never been before when visiting StarClan. It wasn't even the half-moon yet. The pale light bleached the trees an unnatural white, but the sky was as clear as crystal. "Greetings Echosong, I've been waiting for you."

Echosong whipped around. Standing in front of her was a light grey cat with eyes the colour of the greenleaf sky, powerful shoulders and a deep mew. "W-Who are you?" Echosong stammered. The deep mew rumbled, "I am a cat who has not visited you before, I was not at your medicine cat ceremony, nor was I there at Leafstar's naming ceremony. My name is Sky, and I have a message for you."

_"Sky?" _Echosong gasped in disbelief. "H-How….W-Why?" Echosong knew that this cat was old, one of the oldest Clan cats living in StarClan. She also knew that he wouldn't be visiting to share tongues or exchange pleasantries. Echosong's shock and disbelief were apparent on her face, her eyes wide. "What message?" She asked warily. "There will be a cat coming to your territory," Sky rumbled, "He will not know where he is or what has happened recently. You will need to help him." Sky turned to leave when Echosong asked, "Where is this cat from, and just how old is he?"

Sky hesitated before he walked away, "There is a place where cats go, that isn't StarClan or the Dark Forest, and it is place for warriors that have been denied their destiny by something StarClan could not foresee, where we give them a second chance, sometimes more, or where they were bound by a promise." Sky's voice still sounded, even though he had left the forest. "This cat is from this place, and he was from the first of the Clans."

Echosong woke with a start, her sides heaving in her nest. The medicine den was comforting and the smells of her herbs were welcoming. She felt a heavy weight settle in her heart. _'I have to tell Leafstar.'_ Echosong got up and padded out of her den. The cold night air bit at her pelt and made her paws numb against the stone.

Leafstar looked up as Echosong padded into her den. "Echosong, it's barely after moonhigh, what are you doing here?" Leafstar questioned. Echosong tensed, the moonlight shining brighter. When Echosong didn't answer, Leafstar, her eyes glinting in the moonlight, asked, "Echosong, what is it?" "I was visited by a strange StarClan cat, his name was Sky." Echosong murmured, Leafstar stiffened as she heard this. "He told me to help and guide a cat, one from a place that destiny denied warriors go, where StarClan gives these warriors a second chance." Echosong finished.

Leafstar's eyes were clouded by a thoughtful look. "I'll tell Sharpclaw to tell the patrols to keep an eye out for a strange cat." Leafstar mewed. "Thank you Leafstar," Echosong replied. _'I just wonder what his story is,' _Echosong thought. She padded out when lightning forked through the sky, renting it in two like a giant claw. A tree, ablaze with fire, only to be quenched by the rain that followed immediately, then it was over. Echosong padded to her den thinking, _'What does this sudden storm mean?'_


	3. Chapter 1 - The Arrival of a Legend

**Chapter 1: **

Wildfire forced his eyes open. Light streamed through the trees on the warm greenleaf day. The green of the trees had a dappling effect on the ground. A rattling cough shook from his lungs. He was lying on his side, his muscles stiff, as though he had been lying there for a very long time. Memories flashed through his mind, '_The first border battle between Clans, racing alongside his new clanmates, Thunder's yowling, Foxheart's claws as they closed around his throat, and then…..darkness.'_ Getting up, Wildfire shook himself and stretched to soften his stiff muscles. He didn't recognise where he was, so he set off, searching for something familiar.

Racing along, Wildfire smelled something on the wind, _'Clan scent?'_ he thought. He moved to nearby tree, _'hmmm, a scent marker.'_ The scent came back stronger, filling his nostrils. "Get out _intruder_, you're on our territory!" growled a voice from behind. Wildfire spun around, eyes widening as he saw the cats, pelts bristling, hackles raised, and dangerous gleams in their eyes.

"Who are you?" Wildfire demanded. "I believe that we should be the ones to ask that." The lead cat, a massive dark ginger tabby growled. The tabby whispered something to the strikingly black she-cat next to him. She shot off, haring into the forest, dust trailing in her wake. The dark ginger tabby turned to Wildfire again. "Now tell me, who are you?"

Wildfire looked around, hesitating before answering, "My name is Wildfire, I am a-." Wildfire's mew was cut off by a sharp mew. "Sharpclaw, why did you have Ebonyclaw call me here?" Wildfire looked as a brown and cream coloured tabby she-cat stalked out of the undergrowth. Sharpclaw shot Wildfire a silencing look and mewed, "My leader, as you told me and my patrols to look out for a strange cat, I thought that I would report this." The brown and cream warrior looked thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke, "I am Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, who are you?" Wildfire gasped _'Leafstar?'_ He thought.

"You're lying!" he spat, "Sky is leader of SkyClan, not you, his deputy's name didn't even begin with 'Leaf'." Leafstar's gaze hardened, a wary gleam coming into her eyes. "Sky is dead, and has been for countless moons." A new voice mewed from behind. Wildfire turned to see who the newcomer was. Wildfire was confronted by a very pretty she-cat. "Greetings Wildfire, my name is Echosong; I am SkyClan's medicine cat, I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" Wildfire mewed, "Why?" The cat called Echosong took in a deep breath and mewed, "Sky visited me in a dream, telling me to help and guide you, I don't know with what, but I think that StarClan will reveal more tonight, at the half moon." Wildfire's head spun, _'Sky dead? No, it can't be, can it?'_ Leafstar stepped forward, sniffing Wildfire's flank. Opening her jaws, she scented the air, "I know that scent," She murmured. _'Firestar!?'_ Leafstar took a step back, "That's ThunderClan scent." She mewed.

The other cats gasped in surprise, they'd all heard the tales of Firestar and Sandstorm, and the 'lucky' ones had even met the legendary pair who rebuilt SkyClan. Echosong's eyes widened "I could take you back to your Clan," she said. Leafstar looked sharply at Echosong, ears pricked, "You will do no such thing," she growled. "I need you here, you are our medicine cat, I can get another warrior to escort him home." Echosong huffed, lowering her eyes, "Yes Leafstar," she grumbled.

The group set off, back towards the SkyClan camp. Wildfire was tormented by the new circumstances, by the memories he had, and the information he had received. Wearily, Wildfire travelled to SkyClan's camp along with the border patrol. Given a nest to sleep in, he settled down to sleep. The fur and warmth of the other cats brought no comfort and he slept fitfully.

Echosong was also twitching in her sleep. StarClan's starry world swirled around her. The stars were glowing softly, and then she was thrust back onto the ground. "Echosong!" a new mew sounded. Slowly turning, Echosong knew who it was, but she didn't want to believe it, _'it can't be, it just can't be!'_ Her heart cried out in anguish. Facing the cat who spoke, her heart almost burst. The cat standing in front of her, the cat who helped her fit in to SkyClan, the cat who was her first teacher, Sandstorm.


	4. Chapter 2 - The Realization

**Chapter 2:**

_"Sandstorm?!"_ Echosong exclaimed. "Echosong, it's so good to see you again." Sandstorm mewed. Echosong, her eyes still wide with disbelief, couldn't help asking, "How did you, you know, get here?" A saddened look clouded Sandstorm's eyes, unspent tears brimming, she mewed, "After Firestar gave up his ninth life for his Clan, I tried, but the grief of losing him was too much." Echosong felt her heart wrench again, both in sympathy and shock _'Firestar's dead?'_

"Sandstorm I'm so sorry, if there was anything I could have done…" Echosong trailed away. Sandstorm shook her head, "There was nothing a medicine cat could have done, and even then, you were moons away." Echosong bowed her head in grief, _'I just wish there was something I could have done, could do."_ "Can I see him, is he here?" Echosong mewed. Sandstorm let out a small amused purr, "Haven't you guessed already?" she asked, "Even Leafstar has started to figure it out."

"What?" Echosong mewed quizzically. Sandstorm remained silent, Echosong was still puzzled when Sandstorm mewed, "There _is_ something you can do Echosong." Echosong looked up sharply, realization dawning on her face, "You don't mean…" Sandstorm cut in, "Yes I do mean." Echosong swayed, the world spinning around her, Sandstorm's voice sounded in her head, _"He is destined for great things Echosong, he has accomplished amazing things and will continue to do so, as was his promise, ThunderClan means everything to him, and he will do everything in his power to ensure the Clans safety."_

_'As was his promise' _Sandstorm's worlds still rang in Echosong's ears as she groggily woke up. Wildfire stretched his stiff muscles in the morning sunshine, his ginger pelt flaring like fire. He went to sneak out when Leafstar's mew stopped him, "Wildfire, you are to remain in this camp until we can organise a cat to take you home." Wildfire shot her an irritated look and mewed, "Leafstar, why are you being so hospitable, I am from an enemy Clan, surely you would want something for my release, wouldn't you?"

Leafstar shook her head, a ginger and white tom padded up to her, murmuring. Leafstar looked at him, mewing, "Not now Billystorm, later, ask Sharpclaw for something to do." The tom dipped his head and headed off to find the deputy. Leafstar turned her gaze back towards Wildfire, "My Clan and I have no quarrel with you or ThunderClan; we will forever be in their debt." Wildfire felt confused, so he decided to ask, "Why Leafstar, tell me why." Leafstar settled down and began the story of how Firestar, leader of ThunderClan and his loyal mate Sandstorm had rebuilt SkyClan.

Wildfire nodded as Leafstar finished her story, "That makes sense to me." Leafstar dipped her head and padded away, leaving Wildfire with his own thought. _'Who am I?'_, the thought flashed through his mind. He heard pawsteps behind him, swivelling his ears, he listened in, _'Echosong'_. "Hello Wildfire, are you coming?" She asked. "Going, where?" Echosong flicked her ears, looking up at the sky. Wildfire followed her gaze, realizing the sun was going down. "It's the full moon tonight, which means Gathering." Echosong told him. "I know that." He snapped, irritated that he had forgotten all about it. Echosong's whiskers twitched with amusement, and Wildfire silently cursed all medicine cats, _'Why did they have to know everything?'_, he thought.

Wildfire followed Echosong and the other cats as they padded to the highest point in the camp. Wildfire looked around at the other cats, turning to Echosong he asked, "Is this the Gathering, we haven't even left the camp, where are the other Clans?" Echosong looked at him, her eyes searching. Slowly, she mewed, "There are no other Clans here, it is just us, even though the other Clans drove us away all those years ago, we still gather, to honour the truce that lasted for countless moons."

The Gathering wore on throughout the night, the SkyClan cats sharing tongues and talking to their ancestors. They spoke about everything that had happened since last Gathering. Even the 'daylight warriors' came, Wildfire still didn't quite get their reason for coming but he acknowledged that they were trying to be part of the Clan. Echosong had told him about how she had joined SkyClan, how she used to be a kittypet, and then when she dreamed of StarClan cats. Wildfire pricked his ears when he heard the story.

"I was a loner once, when our dead ancestors, who became StarClan, decreed that the cats living in the forest would join in Clans under the best cats, they were Thunder, River, Wind, Shadow, and Sky." Wildfire paused, taking in The Clans were named after these great leaders, I knew Thunder, he was an impressive cat, but he had this leadership element, which is why I joined him when he invited me. He gave us all warrior names, I was Fire, but Thunder said that in honour of my years in the wild, and the fact that I moved around as a loner, he called me Wildfire."

Echosong slowly nodded, the new information cascading through her mind. _'Fire, fire is the key to all of this.' _She thought. Wildfire suddenly felt tired and frail, as though he were an elder. The feeling passed quickly and left him with a sick stomach. Groaning he got up off the ground, as he did so, Leafstar called an end to the Gathering and he, along with the other SkyClan cats, trekked back to camp.

Settling back down to sleep in his den, he closed his eyes, thinking about what was happening to him. _'I need to visit StarClan'_ was Wildfire's last conscious thought before he slipped into sleep. Sleep for Echosong on the other hand, was elusive. She lay in her den for hours before rest came to her. _'Sandstorm, where are you?'_ She thought. Eyes flying open, Echosong stood in StarClan's hunting grounds. "Echosong, it is good to see you again." Echosong turned to see Sandstorm, a purr rising in her throat. "Sandstorm!" she exclaimed. Sandstorm lifted her tail, signalling silence. "Echosong, I assume you have a question for me." Echosong stood straighter, "Yes, yes I do."


	5. Chapter 3 - New Information

**Chapter 3:**

Wildfire woke after StarClan failed to visit him during the night. He was frustrated with their silence, he had searched for them, but they seemed otherwise occupied. Wildfire padded out of his den and stretched his stiff muscles in the warmth of the morning, the sunlight lighting up his pelt like fire. Padding to the fresh-kill pile, he took a mouse for himself, settling down to eat. As he crunched on his mouse, Wildfire thought to himself, _'I really should do more to help, I can't just live off these cats it's not in the warrior code.'_

He finished his mouse, and then padded to the deputy, Sharpclaw. "Sharpclaw, I'd like to join a hunting patrol, I don't feel right taking your fresh-kill." He mewed. Sharpclaw regarded him warily, then curtly nodded, "You can join the dawn hunting patrol if you'd like." Sharpclaw rumbled. Wildfire nodded then headed off to a group of cats gathering by the camp entrance, _'The dawn patrols already left, so this must be the dawn hunting patrol.'_ He thought. "Sharpclaw said I should join your patrol." He mewed to the patrol. One of the cats turned to face him, a look of shock and surprise on her face.

Wildfire's pelt prickled uneasily, and the tortoiseshell and white cat wiped the look from her face. "OK then, you're just in time, we were leaving, and I'm Cherrytail by the way." Wildfire nodded and followed Cherrytail and her patrol out of the camp. Hunting was good; the forest was teeming with life. Wildfire found himself enjoying the experience, if it wasn't for the fact that ever since she saw him, Cherrytail hadn't taken her eyes off him. She just kept staring, it was making him uncomfortable. Something distracted Wildfire when he was stalking a mouse, he saw another cat ahead, one of the other patrol cats, as Wildfire watched, and he saw that cat leap further and higher than any other cat he'd seen. "We can _all_ do that." A voice mewed from behind. Wildfire yowled in surprise, jumping up into the air. Turning as he landed, he saw Cherrytail purring with amusement.

"Hey!" Wildfire exclaimed, "You scared me!" Cherrytail's purring increased to the point where her whole body was shaking. "I-I-I Kn-n-now." Cherrytail stuttered, purring too hard to speak. Wildfire shook his ruffled fur, licking it down. Looking accusingly at Cherrytail, he huffed with exasperation and annoyance. This served to bring on another bout of laughter and purring. Shooting her another irritated glance, Wildfire stomped off into the undergrowth. Collecting the fresh-kill he caught earlier he headed back to camp, Cherrytail hard on his heels. She yowled to the patrol to head home, she caught up to him. "Sorry." She apologised and ducked her head. Wildfire purred and flicked his ears, showing her he forgave her for scaring his pelt off, he liked this cat.

Back at camp, Cherrytail headed off towards where Wildfire assumed the nursery was, he had heard kits there before. "I'm going to see my kits, they're hoping to be apprentices, and Leafstar's kits are almost six moons." She yowled over her shoulder. Wildfire dipped his head and noticed Sharpclaw coming out of the nursery, a look of pride on his face. _'He must be Cherrytail's mate, deputies and leaders can't have kits together.' _He thought. He deposited his fresh kill on the pile and went to go to his nest when a voice stopped him.

"Wildfire, can I talk to you?" Wildfire turned to see Echosong padding towards him. "Follow me," she mewed. Wildfire nodded and followed her to her den. Echosong looked troubled, her gaze never settling on an object for long. "Echosong what is it?" Wildfire asked her. Echosong stared intently at him, "Is what you told me true, about your memories?" She asked. Wildfire felt stunned, "O-Of course it is." Echosong flicked her tail in annoyance. "I-I don't understand, tell me what's going on." He mewed. Echosong turned an empathetic gaze on him, "Sit down and I'll tell you."

Wildfire sat down, feeling curious and a little cautious. He flicked his ears, indicating for Echosong to begin. Wildfire noticed the deep breath she took before speaking, "One of the cats that rebuilt SkyClan visited me in a dream, they told me something about you, something StarClan will have to explain," Echosong paused, then carried on, "I wanted to know for myself if what they said was true, and only your history can explain that." Wildfire's emerald green eyes glittered in the waning daylight, the flaring fire fading from his ginger pelt.

"Echosong," He began, "I suppose I didn't tell you everything." Wildfire bowed his head, _'Echosong is the last cat I would want to withhold information from.'_ He thought. "What didn't you tell me?" She asked, concern edging into her voice. Wildfire found himself taking a deep breath, "When Foxheart took my life, I felt the void, but StarClan did not come to welcome me into their ranks, they did not show their faces." His voice shook with barely suppressed emotion. "They sent me to a place, there was no-one else there, after arriving there, I remember nothing else." Echosong sat back on her haunches, regarding him with an inquisitive stare.

"I need to talk to StarClan, maybe they can give me answers," She paused, "Have you tried to talk to them?" Wildfire shook his head, "They won't come to me, I've tried, but they ignore me." He mewed. Echosong got up, looking troubled, "You are free to leave now." She mewed over her shoulder. Wildfire dipped his head before looking back. For a moment, he was lost in her gaze before shaking himself, snapping back into reality. As he left he thought, _'What am I doing, she's a medicine cat, it's against the warrior code.'_ The thought stopped his mind in its tracks. _'That wasn't part of the code when I was alive before, how did I know that?'_ He thought. Feeling confused and disturbed, he made his way to his den and settled down for sleep.

As the soft, black tide engulfed him, he felt something in his mind, like a wall. Wildfire mentally threw himself against it but is held firm, unwavering. Angry, he left the wall in his mind and turned to happier thoughts, thoughts of returning to his Clan. Wildfire tried to contact StarClan, but to no avail, they ignored him again. Prickling with annoyance, he tried to stretch his mind out, seeing if he could walk the dreams of the ThunderClan cats that were so far away. He found a connection, trying to enter the dreams of the cat, he encountered a barrier, _'StarClan!'_ he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 4 - The Look, The Fall

**Chapter 4:**

Wildfire woke stiff as a board after another failed attempt at contacting StarClan. A week had passed since his talk with Echosong and he suspected that Leafstar was almost ready to send him home with an escort. Stretching, he licked down his ruffled chest fur and swiped a paw over this whiskers and ears. Feeling that his appearance was adequate, he padded out of the den into the morning light. He heard a hiss coming from one of the sleeping warriors, then noticed that he was standing on the cat's tail. "Sorry." Wildfire whispered. The tom grunted in reply, and fell back to sleep. Creeping past the other cats, Wildfire was painfully reminded of the Clan that he wasn't in, the Clan that wasn't here, _'I miss ThunderClan.'_ He thought sadly.

The early morning light dappled the ground around Wildfire padded out into the clearing. The all too familiar feeling of uselessness of late settled over his heart again. Leafstar hadn't included him in any patrols or hunting parties, he didn't even get to help Echosong with herb gathering. Even apprentice duties were denied to him. He felt more like a prisoner in the camp than a guest. He saw Leafstar padding towards the fresh-kill pile and he waved his tail, indicating that he wanted to talk to her. She took a vole from the pile and sat down, ears pricked, waiting to hear what he had to say. She crunched into the mouse as Wildfire asked, "Leafstar, why haven't you organised an escort for me home?", "I've already stated that I can make my own way, but you won't let me go." Wildfire shot Leafstar a desperate look, one that was filled longing and exasperation. A knowing gleam crept its way into her eyes, she looked up.

Leafstar finished her mouse and sat up, fixing Wildfire with a pondering gaze. "Wildfire, I can understand your desire to return home, but I am waiting for a sign from StarClan to tell me what to do." Wildfire started, feeling annoyed went to ask something but Leafstar quickly cut in, "Wildfire listen to me, I won't let you make your own way because of two reasons. The first, SkyClan owes ThunderClan a debt of gratitude, the second, you remind me of Firestar, and I owe him more than any cat." Wildfire felt himself slowly nodding in understanding, even though he didn't. "Ok Leafstar, I will respect your decision." Leafstar dipped her head and left Wildfire alone with his thoughts.

Wildfire was just about to back to the den where he could continue being useless when Echosong's sweet mew stopped him. "Wildfire, I'm so glad I ran into you, I was wondering if you would like to help me collect herbs, if you're not busy that is." She quickly added. Wildfire nodded, _'At least it's better than nothing, and there's no harm in spending a day with Echosong.'_ Wildfire's mind stopped again_, 'What is happening to me? I shouldn't think that way, I can't do this.'_ He padded over to her, "Sorry Echosong, but I can't, I-I've er…..got hunting to, uh, do, so bye." Wildfire raced out of the camp, trying to put Echosong out of his mind, and he pretending that he hadn't seen the look of pure hurt in her eyes. He dared to cast one look back, and seeing Echosong padding away, tail trailing along the ground, head hung low in sadness made his heart wrench, but he knew they could never be, _'Could they?'_

Wildfire tore out of the camp, seeking a good place to hunt, _'I don't care what Leafstar says, I'm not going to be a burden, I'll bring back some fresh-kill for the Clan." _Wildfire was struck by confusion, _'I'm acting as though I was still in ThunderClan.'_ Wildfire made a silent vow to stop thinking of SkyClan as his home. Scenting a mouse, he dropped into a hunter's crouch, body pressed against the ground. Creeping forward, he stalked closer to his prey; he scented again, _'It's close!'_ A moment later, he saw the small, brown body scuttling in between the leaves, looking for seeds. Wildfire pounced, landing squarely on the mouse, killing it with a sharp bite to the neck. He thanked StarClan for its life and covered the fresh-kill with dirt so nothing else would take it.

Wildfire still remembered the day when he was officially inducted into Thunder's new Clan. Even though he was with many cats that he didn't know, he had felt a sense of security of protectiveness of his new clanmates. That night, when everyone retired to their dens, and got used to the fact they would be sleeping together, Wildfire sat at looked to the stars, vowing that he would protect the Clan, no matter the cost, not even death would stop him.

Wildfire found it increasingly hard to hunt that day, his thoughts constantly drifting back to the look on Echosong's face, hating himself for it each time it surfaced in his mind. He desperately wanted to apologise, but he couldn't think of a way that wouldn't show that he had started to care for her. Feeling confused and frustrated, Wildfire missed another mouse, and lost it. Hissing, he tore up the ground around him. Yowling, he took off, racing in a direction, not caring where he was going. The forest thinned out, and he was dimly aware that he was close to the SkyClan camp. He failed to realise that the terrain around him turned to stone, and the rock tore at his pads.

He shot off the side of the cliff above the SkyClan camp and fell. A blast of pain came from his head as memories flashed through his mind, _'Falling…..fear…..water…..yowling…..a blue shape,' _The pain and memories vanished moments before he hit the ground, pain lancing through his hind legs, burning through his side, stabbing at his head. Lying on the ground, his legs splayed out around him, blood dripping out of his mouth, and a dozen other places. A welcoming tide of darkness surged to welcome him. Wildfire fought for a moment, but his injuries won over, and Wildfire drifted into the black tide.


	7. Chapter 5 - Confusing Feelings

**Chapter 5:**

Echosong felt utterly crushed, her feelings in a chaotic storm around her. Her paws felt as heavy as stone, and her spirit heavier. She knew the hollowness she felt was just her being unreasonable, _'I'm a medicine cat, I can't do this, It's not the will of StarClan.' _She padded out of camp, to the clump of marigold she had found by the camp entrance. _'I need to increase my supplies, we can never have too much, considering the rats.' _Echosong set about harvesting the leaves of the plant, using her claws to carefully strip them off the stem. Gathering the herbs in a precious bundle she set off for to find some catmint, greenleaf was the best time to collect the catmint from twoleg gardens.

Scenting some nearby, Echosong located the sweet smelling herb, its irresistible scent tempting. Gathering a few leaves, she was careful not to spoil the rest, she would need to collect them later, she could only carry so much at one time. She headed back to camp with her herb bundle, _'I'm going to have to sort these herbs, they've gotten mixed in with each other.'_ She thought to herself. As she got closer to the camp, she thought she heard a yowl on the wind. Deciding it was probably a rogue or kittypet, she took her herb bundle into the medicine den. She resigned herself to sorting the herbs, feeling more wretched that she thought possible. With Wildfire's reaction to her, and the fact that she felt useless because no cat had been sick or injured in moons, she felt as though there as nothing of use she could do.

She had gotten halfway through the sorting the herbs when she heard that yowl, much closer this time, _'Wildfire!' _The sickening _thud _that followed sent Echosong dashing out of the den, and what she saw shook her to her bones. Wildfire lay at the bottom of the SkyClan camp, blood dripping off his fur, pooling around him. Any normal cat would have been killed from a fall like that. But Echosong knew that Wildfire was no normal cat, he was special, when she approached him, she saw no movement. His flank was bloody, and he wasn't breathing. Leafstar, Sharpclaw, and Sparrowpelt were standing nearby, shocked looks pasted onto their faces. Tenderly, Echosong put a paw to his neck, and she was almost overcome with happiness, there was a pulse. She knew she had a very, _very_ slim chance of saving him.

"Quick, get me some cobwebs!" she ordered the stunned cats. The sudden order and the authority behind it snapped them back into reality. They hurried into the caves that riddled the camp, searching for the cobwebs Echosong so desperately needed. Echosong bent down to sniff along Wildfire's flank, identifying the points where he was bleeding. The cats returned with sticky wads of cobwebs. Echosong made quick work of separating them and patching up the bleeding wounds. "Come on Wildfire, fight!" Echosong yowled. She got the other cats to move him to the medicine den where she mixed a poultice for his wounds. "Fight Wildfire!" she yowled again, she checked his pulse, it was fading. "Please." She pleaded in a small voice. Wildfire's pulse flickered, and then stopped.

"Wildfire?" Echosong asked? There was no response from the still cat. Leafstar entered, her eyes sympathetic, but also tinted with disbelief. "He didn't even see his Clan again." Echosong whispered. Leafstar took a breath, she knew Echosong was mourning, but she didn't understand why, she was a medicine cat, she should be able to see the signs. "Echosong," she began, "He's not dead, look at him." Echosong barely heard her, the hole that had formed in her heart was so large. Echosong looked up, and realised that her feelings had betrayed her. Wildfire was still, but he wasn't dead, he was in the trance that a leader goes into when they lose a life. "But, he isn't a leader, he can't have nine lives." She meowed. "StarClan, this is their doing." Echosong declared, when she had realised what was going on.

Leafstar nodded, "I'll leave you to watch over him." Echosong nodded, her mind filled with unanswered questions. Echosong sat by Wildfire for the better part of the night, not knowing what was happening between Wildfire and StarClan. Sleep took her, curling up next to Wildfire, and falling into a deep sleep, so she could wake up if needed. A loud cough broke through the serenity of her dream, struggling into wakefulness; Echosong turned her head to see Wildfire waking up. Uncurling herself, she prodded him with her paw, he was breathing. Wildfire jumped at the sudden touch, pelt bristling, he looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

When he saw Echosong he relaxed, "Echosong, w-why a-are you here, w-what h-h-happened?" Wildfire asked, his voice still shaky from his ordeal. Echosong blinked warmly at him, "You fell Wildfire, I did what I could but…" She trailed off. Wildfire blinked in shock, "You mean I'm dead?" He asked. Echosong shook her head, _'Thank StarClan he isn't.'_ "No, StarClan brought you back, they saved your life." Wildfire shuddered, "I remember now, you sat with me the whole night, thank you." He mewed. Feeling flustered, Echosong looked at her paws, "I am a medicine cat, it's my duty to look after sick or injured cats." She justified, though they both knew it was more than that.

Echosong dismissed Wildfire, saying that he could go back to the warriors den, but he had to check back with her before hunting or other activities. As Wildfire left, Echosong felt as though she should keep him in the medicine den, where she could keep an eye on him, but then dismissed the idea, _'That's not the only reason I want him here.'_ The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully and when Echosong went to sleep she had a single purpose, to get answers from StarClan. When she woke the next morning, she angrily paced around her den; StarClan had no wish to give her any more information about Wildfire that what Sandstorm had told her.

Wildfire woke with Echosong's words burned into his brain, the words still ringing in his ears, _'Fight Wildfire, please.' _He knew in his heart that he would never forget those words. _'Follow your heart.'_ His mother had told him when he was a kit, _'Fire, follow your heart, for it will always lead you truly.'_ Right now, Wildfire wasn't sure what his heart wanted, on one hand, he wanted to be a loyal ThunderClan cat, but on the other hand, he wanted to be with Echosong forever, even if it meant breaking the Warrior Code. It was something he would have to figure out later.

**Hey guys, don't hesitate to post reviews, and post if you think EchoXWild is a good pair!**


	8. Chapter 6 - Battle Training

**Chapter 6:**

Wildfire was halfway towards the fresh-kill pile when Leafstar beckoned him over to her. Wildfire veered from his path and padded over to her, "Yes Leafstar?" He mewed. Leafstar regarded him with a tense look, as if annoyed by the exasperation in his tone. "I wanted to tell you that I have a job for you." She meowed, "If that's not too much of a problem," She added. Wildfire sat down, he pricked his ears, waiting to hear what the SkyClan leader had to say, "I'm listening." Leafstar took a deep breath, "I know you're a guest here, but I thought that you would like to help with a training session, our battle moves may be familiar, we were taught by ThunderClan cats as you know." Wildfire still felt shaken from his fall, and was uneasy at the thought of the vigour's of battle training.

Leafstar cast him a sympathetic look, "I know you're in no condition to fight, but I will have you give advice and help improve our fighting style, we may even teach you something too." She meowed teasingly. Wildfire let out a short purr, then made his way towards the camp entrance where a group of cats had gathered. He was glad that he recognised the cats gathered, Petalnose, Waspwhisker, Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and Sharpclaw. "We're taking the apprentices out." Sharpclaw meowed gruffly, "Leafstar wants you to come along." Wildfire dipped his head, acknowledging the command. He followed Sharpclaw and the other cats outside the camp and to their training clearing.

The sunlight was rapidly disappearing as the band of cats entered the training clearing. Wildfire lifted his head to the sky, taking a deep breath to scent the air, _'It's going to rain soon, this is going to be interesting,'_ He thought. Sharpclaw signalled with his tail for the cats to stop at the entrance, "Mintpaw, Sagepaw, warm up and show me what your mentors have taught you." He rumbled. The four cats padded to the centre of the clearing and started running through the battle moves they had been taught, bringing a proud gleam to Sharpclaw's eye. Wildfire watched their moves, noting that the apprentices relied too much on their powerful hind legs, and not exploring other fighting styles. Their battle moves consisted primarily of kicks and jumping onto other cats. They didn't roll under enemy cats to try and claw at their soft bellies.

Mintpaw launched herself onto Waspwhisker's back, raking her mentors back with sheathed claws. Waspwhisker pushed up with his hind paws, throwing Mintpaw off to the side where she landed in a heap, dust kicked up in the air from her flight. Wildfire pulled himself up from where he had been lying and approached Sharpclaw, "May I…?" He asked the deputy, gesturing with his tail towards the apprentices." Sharpclaw dipped his massive head, giving his permission, Wildfire opened his mouth to speak when Sagepaw sailed over his head to land on the ground behind him and cover him with dirt and sand. Wildfire shook himself free of dirt and dust, flicking most of it back onto Sagepaw. Sagepaw shot him a rueful look before shaking his pelt clean. Wildfire stood over Sagepaw, and in one swift move, used his tail to take out the apprentices legs from under him. Sagepaw launched into the air, aiming for Wildfire's back. He hit the ground again, and Wildfire kept him there with a powerful paw on his chest, "Do it like this." Wildfire meowed

Wildfire instructed the mentors and apprentices for the rest of the day, and even Sharpclaw got up from his sitting position to learn from him. Wildfire could see that the battle moves used by the SkyClan cats were much more refined that his own. _'My own moves are too wild, too…too raw, I think I learnt more than them.' _ Wildfire thought to himself. Sagepaw had almost mastered the tail-sweep that Wildfire had used on him, and he was showing great promise. Mintpaw on the other paw, was still struggling with the dive-and-rake, as she kept catching her paw in the sand and flipping over. Mintpaw heaved herself up and limped back to her mentor to try again. Wildfire stopped her with his tail, "You can practice that move later, first, get Echosong to have a look at that paw." Wildfire told her. Sharpclaw nodded his approval and rumbled, "Petalnose, go with her back to camp, if anything attacks her, she's in no position to fight it." Petal nose dipped her head and followed her apprentice out of the clearing.

Sharpclaw turned to Wildfire, "You were a good help today, you helped them fine up their skills, and refine some of their moves. Maybe one day, Sagepaw will remember you when that tail-sweep of his wins him a fight, Thank y-" Sharpclaw never finished the sentence as a pale grey tail shot out of nowhere, taking Sharpclaw's legs out from under him. Sagepaw pinned down the deputy and mewed, "How's that for a battle move?" Wildfire and Waspwhister took one look at each other and exploded into laughter, their purrs scaring off the nearby birds. Sharpclaw looked angry for a moment, then collapsed into purrs as Sagepaw growled, "I won't hesitate to use this again," with a wave of his tail. "Get off me you great lump!" Sharpclaw exclaimed, trying to squirm out from under the large apprentice. Sagepaw got off him, then received a hearty nudge from his mentor that sent him sprawling, and Wildfire erupted into laughter again.

They trained until the sun turned the darkening sky blood red and gold. Sagepaw showed real promise as a warrior, and Wildfire could tell both Sagepaw's deputy and mentor were proud of his progress. Sagepaw flopped onto the ground and let out a long, tired groan, and Wildfire was overcome by the intense feeling to copy him and just sleep on the ground. "Back to camp, you did well today Sagepaw," Sharpclaw meowed, eyes glowing as he watched the apprentice shine with happiness at the praise. The cats began to head out of the clearing, but Wildfire didn't feel like leaving just yet, "You guys go on, I just need some time to think." He meowed. Sharpclaw and Waspwhisker dipped their heads, then departed, with Sagepaw close behind. Wildfire turned his gaze to the faint stars, _'When will you give me answers? How long must I wait?' _He thought. "Not long at all, my old friend," A voice rumbled from behind. Wildfire spun around to confront a large, sturdy tom with white front paws, a pelt the colour of autumn leaves and glittering amber eyes. Wildfire could hardly hide his disbelief, _'There is no way…'_ He thought to himself. "Oh, but there is a way, in fact, you're in it right now," The cat rumbled again. "Thunder…?" Wildfire asked.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I got busy, then I had holidays .etc .etc**

**Hope you enjoy xD**


End file.
